


I Don't Know How....

by Moondrako



Series: Stories of Block Men [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Angst, Gen, I am pulling all the angst cards, Long time I have done a songfic ey, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Songfic, l'manburg, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondrako/pseuds/Moondrako
Summary: Dream loved the land once. He wishes he could love it once more.
Series: Stories of Block Men [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001064
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	I Don't Know How....

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is Neptune by Sleeping at Last.
> 
> This song is probably one of my favorites along with Earth, Mars, and Anger. 
> 
> I don't have much to say so
> 
> Enjoy!

Dream looks at L'manburg, the buildings lit softly by the floating lanterns.

Dream looks at the crater, remembers when it was just a green filled land with animals and flowers. The days he and George and Sapnap would run around it, Sam, Alyssa, and Ponk chasing them as Bad and Callahan set up the picnic.

He remembers the memories like they were just yesterday, and then they were taken from him. He feels the bitterness rise. L'Manburg. A land that was once theirs, taken and named. Stolen as if their memories meant nothing as if this land was easy for the taking and molding to their liking. 

He fought hard for it, does not care what people brand him, that land was theirs, it held memories that now will never be replicated. 

He used to love the land, but L'manburg turned it into a bitter taste in his mouth.

The clouds had gathered and rain started to coat the SMP, and with it came the emotions that Dream has always tried to keep locked away.  
  


_I'm only honest when it rains_

Thoughts and words he always tried to bury in behind his tongue. 

_If I time it right the thunder breaks when I open my mouth_

There's a flash of lightning, showing the purple of the obsidian walls.

**I miss you.**

**I wish I** **didn't hate you.**

**I wish this was different.**

**I wish I didn't have to harm you.**

_I wanna tell you but I don't know-how_

His hair sticks to his mask and skin. He felt cold but didn't bother seeking shelter.

_I am only honest when it rains_

_An open book with a torn out page and my inks run out._

He looks up to Mexican L'manburg, knows that everything he once held dear was there. He is not blind, knows that now it is just him. Sapnap and George won't come to his aid, Punz will only be there should he offer something in return, and he was hated by the rest.

He doesn't know when his story became everyone else's to write. Knows not when the first pages of his kindness and love for his home and friends were ripped and burned and plagued with his deeds of villainy. 

And Dream has run out of ink to start a new story. 

_I wanna love you but I don't know how._

_I_ _don't know how._

_No, I don't know how..._

_I wanna **love you but I don't know how...**_

_**I want to love you.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Super short but I think it's lovely. This song is truly beautiful 
> 
> I always liked the idea of that hate-love relationship, where you want to love something, but another thing has turned it bitter than you forgot what it was like to love it. That's what I see Dream here. He wants to learn to let L'manburg be, he wants to love it, but it was taken, when it was theirs once. 
> 
> TOMMY GOT EXILED WOOOOOOOOO  
> I am so excited for the stories that will spawn from today.
> 
> Dreams character seems to have lost all his support net. And it looks to me that could be his plan. Ah headcanon that dream is actually alone in the SMP is starting to look like canon and I for one have so many ideas about it I don't know which one to write first. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, till the next!


End file.
